Ghavikar and friends
by jtdmam
Summary: First fanfiction ever, so please read and review! Ghavikar and his friends go adventuring in WoW, do some things, and maybe find a little ... romance? Rated T just in case :)


Ghavikar, an orc hunter with green skin, intelligent brown eyes, and black hair neatly tied in a ponytail, frowned, his freshly shaven face the picture of disappointment. He was supposed to meet his friends here at the inn, and they were late. 'Being on time is punctual, and shows enthusiasm. We're all excited to meet up again, so why are they late?' he wondered. Suddenly, his companion quillboar, Shredder, snorted warningly. Ghavikar squinted in the direction Shredder was looking, and smiled. A blood elf riding a brown stallion far in the distance was fast approaching, and only one blood elf favored a horse over those fluffy birds that blood elves normally rode - Malitor.

As he rode nearer, Ghavikar could make out his armor (a birthday present from him to Malitor) - a homemade set of leather armor made by Ghavikar himself, from the boots with fur lining to keep him warm, to the leather breastplate that had Malitor's initials sewn in red on each sleeve. Ghavikar wore a set exactly the same, but only with his own initials, not Malitor's.

When Malitor made it to Ghavikar, instead of dismounting, he motioned for Ghavikar to mount up beside him. Nodding silently and wondering why, he tossed a coin to the stable-boy, who brought his wolf up to him. Putting Shredder in his own saddle behind his own, Ghavikar mounted up and asked Malitor where they were going, and why the others hadn't come with him. He also noticed for the first time the bloodstains on Malitor's armor, and that his weapons were drawn, equally bloodstained, and on his lap. A sinking feeling of dread hit the pit of his stomach as he readied his bow and made sure his spear was slung across his back and sharp. Grabbing an arrow from the quiver on his side, he signaled to Malitor that he was ready.

"We were attacked - Kagathz and Deale need your help. Traveled too close to an Alliance caravan." Malitor answered Ghavikar's question, and without further ado, the duo rode back from whence Malitor had come.

When they arrived, they found Kagathz and Deale sorely pressed, and greatly needing the help that Malitor said. Surrounding them were at least two score human warriors on foot, and one paladin an a white stallion, urging them on to "Kill the Horde scum! Rid the world of all these scumbags!"

Practically bursting with rage, Ghavikar pulled back his bow, sighted, and shot. The arrow flew screaming towards the paladin and ... snapped in midair, stopped by his hasty shield he threw up to block the arrow. Drawing another arrow, Ghavikar rained death - literally - onto the other soldiers. Every time an arrow landed, a body dropped, the arrow poking out of various vital body parts. Malitor had also joined the fray, swinging his sword and dagger, causing chaos with his poisons and well-placed hits on the enemy. Deale, the troll priest, looked relieved that the promised back-up had come, and ran behind Ghavikar, so she could heal the others without drawing too much attention to herself. Kagathz blasted the enemy with his chaos bolts, causing more mayhem than the others, and his hellfire, stepping into a group and burning them with fel fire as well as himself. Whenever he got hurt or even touched he would laugh, stretch out his undead arms and literally suck the life essence out of whoever harmed him, and the enemy would grow old incredibly fast before there eyes, before collapsing into a pile of dust. Kagathz grew stronger and stronger with every person he drained, and summoned demons to help fight them off.

And just like that, the battle was over. The paladin turned, barking an order, and the remnants of the caravan retreated as if their lives depended on it (which they did).

"Not exactly the homecoming I had imagined." Ghavikar commented as they surveyed the damage the battle had done, while cleaning their weapons and looting the bodies.

"When does anything ever go how anyone planned?" Kagathz asked, his raspy voice echoing across the plain they were upon.

"Ya, mon. We need ta be 'portin' dis ta da Wa'chief, an' soon, mon, so da 'lliance dun do mo' damage." Deale agreed, walking up to the others.

**About the character's -**

Ghavikar, Deale, Malitor, and Kagathz had all been friends since birth (or, in Kagathz' case, unlife), which is rarely achievable, as they were of and I'm working differentiating races, whom almost never became friends with one another.

Ghavikar was a strong orc hunter with an always clean, freshly shaven face, and an almost fruit-like scent, not like the other orcs, whose appearance were almost never kept up and reeked ... quite literally. Ghavikar took orcish culture to the T, and that included EVERYTHING. With orcs, tidiness and a good appearance meant intelligence, scars meant experience, and if you made all your stuff by hand, instead of buying it, that meant that you were a worthy person. Ghavikar took this all to heart, and strived to live by it, except that he didn't have scars, and definitely wasn't going to give himself one - doing so was almost like committing suicide - the most ultimate cowardly act that anyone could ever make. He was a charismatic and well spoken leader, and most everyone abroad liked him.

Deale was a pretty troll priest with her luxurious, soft, shiny hair always pulled into a virtually perfect braid, with not a hair out of place. She always had a smile, and was a joker, with her accent helping spread her good humor. She wore light robes of a creamy white color, and carried an intricate staff. She was good-tempered, and rarely ever got angry, although you did NOT want to see her when she did...like you'd want to talk to ANY angry person.

Malitor was a handsome blood elf with dirty blonde hair spilling down onto his back where it may - he didn't really care about it, but he did keep himself clean. He had a neat little goatee at the base of his chin which was carefully maintained and trimmed almost daily, not unlike Ghavikar. Unlike most blood elves, he had tan skin, and a weathered look to his face from being in so many differentiating climates and harsh terrains. He also (unlike most blood elves) wasn't one to talk much, and favored fighting to talking things out. He was a strong believer in sturdy things (hence the mount in Chapter One), and not one of rumors and lies.

Kagathz was an undead warlock with bones showing and a disfigured taste. He talked slow and raspy, and always was sarcastic and cruel hearted. He summoned demons from the void to do his bidding, and enjoyed the misery of others. He wore drab black robes with purple and red demonic runes tracing the edged. He had a ceremonial sacrificial dagger sheathed on his belt.

**There we go. I didn't feel that this little tidbit needed a chapter on its own, as most will probably skip it, but it needed to be done so you guys could have an image of the characters.**

**That's all for this chapter! More will be coming quite soon!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews - I loved them:):) T'anks, y'all!**


End file.
